BACK TO ONE
by z-ee3909
Summary: ITS A REPOST ...WEREWOLF/GP SAN AND BRITT...DNT REALLY HAVE A GOODSUMMARY


Hey so this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me …..i hope you like

Inner thoughts are italic

BSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"Santana, I don't want you to be late for school!" My mom yelled from down the stairs

Today was the first day of senior year so I had to look good. I put on my Orange obey hoodie with grey words, ripped up grey jeans, a Orange Obey snapback and my grey 12's.I know…I got swag. I made sure I got my summer essay and book bag.

"Hold on, I can't find my phone." When I finally found my phone I ran down the stairs got my keys to my Black 2006 Ford Mustang coupe with black 20's. I hopped in and drove down the street to my best friend Puck's house. When I pulled up in front of his house he was standing there waiting for me.

"Dude " He yelled as he got in. We did our secret hand shack and pulled off.

"Sup dude?" I asked

"SO... Quinn has a cousin coming to our school." He explained

"Why are you happy about that?" I said in confusion

"So you don't have to be third wheel to me and Q"

"Puck what the fuck are you talking about? I always have a girl when we do those date things that Quinn makes you do."

"Yeah but Quinn wants you to have a girlfriend. That's why she's even more happy that its this cousin staying with her, she's gay."

"Puck I think you got stupider over the summer. I. HAVE .BIG . .BETWEEN . MY. LEGS."

"Yeah but Quinn said she's a very open minded person." He said as we pulled into a parking space

"Okay whatever puck. But we are opening up for glee this year so do you still want to do the t-pain and pretty Ricky mix?"

"No Ginuwine, I will see you later."

I didn't go with him because the first part of the day I go to the culinary wing of the school , so I don't see him until after lunch.

I wasn't paying attention as I walked because I was on my phone about to text Quinn. As soon as I was about to sent the text I bumped into someone and landed on the floor.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

"Oh shit I'm so sorry" I heard a voice above me say. When I looked up and saw a beautiful girl above me I got up as fast as I could. When I finally made it to my feet I didn't know what to say.

"Uhh are you okay?" she said waving her hands in front of my face

"Uhh yeah?" I said while blushing…

_I didn't even know could blush_

"I'm Brittany"she said putting her hand out to me

"I'm uhh Santana" I said while taking her hand

_What the hell is wrong with me, I never get this nervous._

I looked to her to see she had a knowing smirk on…. I guess she caught on to my stuttering

_Fuck fuck fuck! Say something you dumb ass!_

_"_Hi. To you to Santana." I turned to see Quinn

"Oh hey Q, When did you get here?"

"Since you and my cousin started eye fucking."

I look to my side to see Brittany rolling her eyes, and then her face expression changed to confusion

"Wait Quinn you know Santana?"

"Yeah she and Puck are best friends." Quinn answered as Brittany turned to me

"Oh so you're the "Santana Lopez"?" she asked with a smirk

"Uhh ,yeah?" I said slightly confused

"Quinn talked about you the whole time I've been here." Now I understood what Q and puck were going, they were trying to get her to like me…. I hope.

"Well it was nice talking to you S, but we have to go to class."

"BYE, San!" Brittany yelled before leaving with Quinn

SBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSB

I spent all of first period thinking about Brittany. I'm happy that I wasn't missing anything important, we were just reviewing for our safety test that we take every year. We have to take it and pass with a 100% to be able to cook anything.

So now I'm here listening to my teacher ramble about how you can't wear nail polish while in her class.I roll my eyes just thinking about me trying to pull off nail polish.

SBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBS BSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS SBSBSBSBS

It was the end of the day and I finally got to glee club. I had 2 classes with Brittany but the she had to stay with the school "buddy" to show her around to decide what program she might want to be in. There's 4 programs Culinary (I'm in that), Child Care, Mechanics (Puck is in), and Normal high school.

"Okay everyone welcome to a new year!" I was knocked out of my thoughts my . Everyone started to clap and cheer. I didn't notice that Brittany was sitting next to me until introduced her.

"Okay now everyone we have a new member so make Brittany feel welcome, and let's give around of applause for Puck and Santana for volunteering to open or us this year" said

Puck and I got up and told the band what song we were doing. I fixed my snap-back and stood in front of the rest of the club waiting for the music to start.

**Santana**

I'm just a bachelor I'm looking for a partner Someone who knows how to ride Without even falling off **(When I sung that part I winked at Brittany. She blushed.)** Gotta be compatible Takes me to my limits Girl when I break you off I promise that you won't want to get off

**_Puck_**

Looking good plenty tight Tell me is there any more room for me In those jeans Really thick like I like it Tell me is there any more room for me In those jeans Looking tasty really scrumptious Tell me is there any more room for me **( I was dancing and humping the air as he sang)** In those jeans Looking good plenty tight Is there any more room for me In those jeans

**_BOTH_**

If your horny, Let's do it Ride it, My Pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it **(I went up to Brittany and started to grind with her)**

_I didn't notice what Brittany was wearing until we started dancing, she had on this mid thigh baby blue dress and damn was it tight._

If your horny, Let's do it Ride it, My Pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing Peeping your steelo Just once if I have the chance The things I will do to you You and your body Every single portion Send chills up and down your spine Juices flowing down your thigh

"OKAY SANTANA AND PUCK THAT IS ENOUGH!" said getting out of his seat.

Puck and I high-five and sat down. I leaned over to Brittany and whispered and her ear.

"Did you like my song and dance?" I asked her

"Yeah it was very sexy." She answered back with a smirk

"So I was wondering … do you want to go out some day?"

"I'd love to but I heard some stuff about you."

"Like what?"

"That your with a girl every week and always flaunting your cock around." When she said that .I almost chocked on my tongue.

"Yeah but this year I wanna change, and I haven't been able to get you off my mind all day so please let me take you out."

"I will think about it." She said with a serious face. When she said that, my hand flew up to get 's attention.

"Yes Santana?"

"Can I sing two more songs?"

"Uhm are they appropriate for glee?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay give it a go." When I got up I went straight to the band and to them the songs.

_SANTANA_

_I don't wanna go there We should never go there_ _Why you wanna go there?_ _I guess I gotta go there_

_You're hearing rumours about me_ _And you can't stomach the thought_ _Of someone touching my body_ _When you're so close to my heart_ _I won't deny what they saying_ _Because most of it is true_ _But it was all before I fell for you_

_So please babe_ _So please don't judge me_ _And I won't judge you_ _Cause it could get ugly_ _Before it gets beautiful_ _Please don't judge me_ _And I won't judge you_ _And if you love me_ _Then let it be beautiful_ _Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_ _Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_

_Everything I say right now_ _Is gonna be used in another fight_ _And I've been through this so many times_ _Can we change the subject?_ _You gonna start asking me questions like:_ _"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"_ _Baby the fact is_

_You're hearing rumours about me_ _And saw some pictures online_ _Saying they got you so angry_ _Making you wish you were blind_ _Before we start talking crazy_ _Saying some things we'll regret_ _Can we just slow it down and press reset._ _You're beautiful_

_So please babe_ _So please don't judge me_ _And I won't judge you_ _Cause it could get ugly_ _Before it gets beautiful_ _Please don't judge me_ _And I won't judge you_ _And if you love me_ _Then let it be beautiful_

_Just let the past_ _Just be the past_ _And focus on things_ _That are gonna make us last_ _Take me as I am, not who I was_ _I'll promise I'll be, the one that you can trust_

_So please babe_ _So please don't judge me_ _And I won't judge you_ _Cause it could get ugly_ _Before it gets beautiful_ _Please don't judge me_ _And I won't judge you_ _And if you love me_ _Then let it be beautiful_ _Let it be beautiful [x4]_ _Let it be beautiful ay_ _Let it be beautiful yeah [x3]_

_I don't wanna go there baby yeah_ _We should never go there_

_SONG 2_

_It's undeniable... that we should be together..._ _It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_ _The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_ _Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._ _If all things in time, time will reveal..._ _Yeah..._

_One... you're like a dream come true..._ _Two... just wanna be with you..._ _Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me..._ _Four... repeat steps one through three..._ _Five... make you fall in love with me..._ _If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out..._ _And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe..._ _And undesirable... for us to be apart..._ _Never would of made it very far..._ _Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart_ _Cause..._

_One... you're like a dream come true_ _Two... just wanna be with you_ _Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me_ _Four.. .repeat steps one through three_ _Five... make you fall in love with me_ _If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One..._

_Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun..._ _I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun..._ _You came and breathed new life_ _Into this lonely heart of mine..._ _You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time..._

_One... you're like a dream come true_ _Two... just wanna be with you_ _Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and..._ _Four... repeat steps one through three_ _Five... make you fall in love with me_ _If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One._

When I finish the song I went up to Brittany.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I want to get to know you and I want to get to be the reason why you smile or laugh. I want to call you mine one day. So will you go out with me?" I said from my heart. usually I wouldn't go threw all this trouble for a girl but when I look into her eyes , I feel something amazing , something I can't explain/

"Yes." She said yes and I was so happy

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Songs

PONEY mixed WITH IN THOSE JEANS by Ginuwine (PUCK AND SANTANA SONG)

JUDGE ME by Chris Brown

BACK TO ONE by Brian McKnight

READ AND REVIEW…THE ONLY WAY I POST FASTER ;)


End file.
